


memeagades

by princesandpirates



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesandpirates/pseuds/princesandpirates
Summary: Nova's added to the group chat for Gatlon High's swim team. However, she still has allegiances to her old swim team. Hijinks ensue (ft. anarchist angst). Also, they're all teenagers.Told through Facebook Messanger, a platform I have never actually had a group chat in. Oh well.





	1. u already know what tf is goin on

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i've been reading way too many group chat fanfictions and this just kinda happened sorry

 

 ****_adriEn added Nova McLain to Wonder Pets_

 

**adriEn**

Welcome to the chat

 

**SMOOTHIES**

WE’VE GTO FUN AND GAMES

*got

 

**Nova McLain**

what

what is this

 

**Vodka Cousin**

one of us one of us one of us one of us

 

**lepidoptera**

Oh did we get a new person on the team?

 

**Nova McLain**

can everyone just slow down a hot sec

ur nicknames are throwing me off

 

**adriEn**

Oh oops. I’m Adrian.

 

**Nova McLain**

I figured

 

**Vodka Cousin**

ruby

 

**SMOOTHIES**

U kno ;)

 

**Vodka Cousin**

oscar I’m gonna kill u irl

 

**SMOOTHIES**

D:

 

**lepidoptera**

I’m Danna! Its nice 2 meet you, sorry I couldn’t be at recruitment myself!!

 

**Nova Mclain**

likewise

 

**Vodka Aunt**

“likewise”

 

**SMOOTHIES**

“likewise”

 

**Nova McLain**

guys please

 

**adriEn**

Anyways welcome to Gatlon High!

 

**SMOOTHIES**

yeah welcome to public school

 

**Nova McLain**

thanks lmao

also how do you change your nickname

 

_Nova McLain set their nickname to Insomnia_

 

**Insomnia**

nevermind i figured it out

 

**SMOOTHIES**

nova i hate to break it to you

that’s an awful nickname

 

_Nova McLain set the nickname for Oscar Silva to die, mayhaps_

 

**die, mayhaps**

DD:

 

* * *

 

 

_Nightmare > squad goals _

 

**nightmare**

i’m in

 

**queen bee**

!!!!! holy sh

 

**xx_puppetboi_xx6969**

Do they remember u from last year

 

**nightmare**

i have...no clue

 

**Leroy.**

You gotta tell us their strategies

 

**queen bee**

anarchists forever :))

 

**nightmare**

anarchists forever


	2. Oscar? Sharing his food? It's more likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-practice pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was not expecting this but you know what? it works.

_ die, mayhaps > Wonder Pets _

 

**die, mayhaps**

does anyone want to come over for snacks before swim practice

 

**lepidoptera**

You’re sharing your food?!?!

 

**Vodka Aunt**

saffghkdsjk 

 

**die, mayhaps**

fdghjsaksgdhs

 

**Vodka Aunt**

i’m running over there see you soon

 

**lepidoptera**

Don’t you live like 5 miles away

 

**Vodka Aunt**

S E E Y O U S O O N

 

* * *

 

_ Danna Bell > Ruby Tucker _

 

**butterfly binch**

Are you really running all the way over here

Hello?

Ruby?

 

* * *

  
  


_ lepidoptera > Wonder Pets _

 

**lepidoptera**

You guys should see Ruby right now

 

**adriEn**

She is our fastest swimmer.

LOL.

 

**die, mayhaps**

adrian you’re such a dad

 

**Insomnia**

what snacks

i might join you

 

**die, mayhaps**

it’s just, like, fruit

 

**Insomnia**

y’all

I love fruit

do i need to pay

 

**die, mayhaps**

why would u need to pay

 

**Insomnia**

i’m On My Way!

 

* * *

 

_ Nova McLain > Oscar Silva _

 

**Nova McLain**

what’s your address

 

**Oscar Silva**

[Location sent]

 

* * *

 

_ Danna Bell > Ruby Tucker _

 

**butterfly binch**

Dkjhdgfsasklgh Ruby

 

**salt n peppa**

i’m literally sitting. right next to you.

 

**butterfly binch**

No don’t say anything

Out loud I mean

 

**salt n peppa**

i wasn’t planning on it

what’s up

 

**butterfly binch**

WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME

NOVA WAS HOT

 

**salt n peppa**

absolutely fucking horny on main

 

**butterfly binch**

I’m not on main

I’m texting you separately

Ur dumb

…Do you know if she’s single and/or likes girls

 

**salt n peppa**

i’ve known her for a week

i can ask her though

 

**butterfly binch**

Wait no

 

**salt n peppa**

i’ll be subtle

 

* * *

 

_ Ruby Tucker > Nova McLain _

 

**Ruby**

heyyyy nova

 

**Nova**

i’m here you can just talk to me

 

**Ruby**

no i’ve gotta ask you something

something personal

 

**Nova**

uhh

sure i guess

 

**Ruby**

so uh

i’m kinda having boy problems

 

**Nova**

oh jeez i’m not really good at navigating boy stuff sorry

maybe ask danna? idk she seems like she’d be better than me at this

 

**Ruby**

oh sorry i thought you were dating someone

 

**Nova**

nah

new school and all

not a lot of time to start a romantic relationship ya know

 

**Ruby**

mmm...there are some hotties on the swim team you know

 

**Nova**

What.

 

* * *

 

_ Ruby Tucker > Danna Bell _

 

**salt n peppa**

:))

 

**butterfly binch**

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE


	3. you kno(va) she had to do it to em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everyone is embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is cringy but i love it so shut up
> 
> also it might take a while for me to update because it's finals season and also i forgot some plot things that are relevant to the next chapter so i also need to reread renegades oops

_Insomnia > Wonder Pets _

 

**Insomnia**

good practice you guys!!

i didn’t know it was possible to be good at butterfly stroke until today lmao

 

**Vodka Cousin**

nova you’re literally so pure

 

**Insomnia**

(≧▽≦)

 

**Vodka Cousin**

SEE WHAT I MEAN

ADORABLE

 

**lepidoptera**

Thanks haha

That’s why my nickname is lepidoptera

Lepidoptera = butterfly

 

**Insomnia**

you’re iconic

also!!! can we talk about how adrian has TATTOOS for a hot sec!!!!!

 

**Vodka Cousin**

ISN’T HE THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF SOMEONE WHO WOULD HAVE TATTOOS

 

**adriEn**

Covering those up from my dads was hard enough...swim team only made it harder.

I don’t know what I was expecting...

 

**Insomnia**

wait dumb question

is coach westwood your dad

 

**adriEn**

Yeah.

My other dad is Principal Everhart.

 

**Insomnia**

mmm fun

 

**adriEn**

It actually is though.

 

**Insomnia**

oh

jeez adrian, how come your mom lets you have TWO dads

 

**adriEn**

My mom is dead.

 

**Insomnia**

oh my

oh my god

i’m so sorry

my mom’s dead too

 

**die, mayhaps**

“Succumb is a great word because it has both succ and cum in it.” -Ruby Tucker

OH MY GOD I DIN’T MEAN TO INTERRUPT ANYTHING

 

**adriEn**

Don’t worry about it.

 

**Vodka Cousin**

OSCAR I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU

 

_Ruby Tucker set the nickname for Oscar Silva to SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP_

 

**Insomnia**

you two were an item?

 

**SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP**

still are

ruby would never break up with me

 

**Vodka Cousin**

valid have a nice day

 

_Oscar Silva set the nickname for Ruby Tucker to forever girl_

 

**forever girl**

you’re so sweet

too bad i’m gonna have to break your kneecaps next time i see you for being this cute in the group chat

 

**SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP**

D:

 

_Oscar Silva set their nickname to Smokey the bear_

 

**lepidoptera**

Nova did you seriously not pick up on this from any of the times you’ve seen the two of them for the past week

 

**Insomnia**

i'm literally so dumb about relationships you guys

i didn't know my friend was flirting with me until she straight-out told me she wanted me to be her girlfriend

 

**adriEn**

Her?

 

**Smokey the bear**

shut up straightie

he's just jealous he can't get with this

 

**Insomnia**

just to confirm

no one else here is straight

 

**forever girl**

yeah

 

**Smokey the bear**

yeah

 

**lepidoptera**

Yeah

 

**Insomnia**

oh thank god

 

* * *

 

_Danna Bell > Ruby Tucker_

 

**butterfly binch**

Fdgshjasklkfjkghskdasghs

 

**salt n peppa**

Go. Have your gay panic. Be great.

 

**Butterfly binch**

Stop quoting Voltron at me

 

**salt n peppa**

never

* * *

 

 

_forever girl > Wonder Pets _

 

**forever girl**

anyways since oscar embarrassed me it's only fair that everyone else sends out embarrassing quotes from other people

here we go:

“If I can’t mac my cheese than what is life even about?” - Oscar Silva

 

**adriEn**

“I want Ariana Grande to shoot whipped cream out of her titties at me.” -Danna Bell

 

**lepidoptera**

I said that to Ruby not you

How do you know about that

 

**adriEn**

Ruby told me.

 

**lepidoptera**

To quote oscar,

D:

 

**Insomnia**

“We have to do feminism” -adrian everhart

no one can expose me yet i haven't been embarrassing yet

 

 **lepidoptera**  

"jeez adrian how come your mom lets you have two dads" - Nova McLain

 

**Insomnia**

OH COME ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last thing: all of these quotes are real things my actual friends have said to my face. enjoy.


	4. in which honey makes an appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby asks nova a question, nova asks ruby a question, honey asks nova a question, and nova asks honey a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 17 years later with a short chapter* sorry y'all

_Ruby Tucker > Nova McLain _

**Ruby**

so about the other day

 

**Nova**

Yeah

 

**Ruby**

when you said you weren’t good at boy advice

 

**Nova**

Yeah

 

**Ruby**

did you mean you don’t do /boy/ advice

 

**Nova**

oh my god

Are you coming on to me

 

**Ruby**

NO OH MY GOD

 

**Nova**

Thank god

I would've had to shoot you down AND tell oscar

so that’s a a double L for you

and to answer your question: no

 

**Ruby**

oh ok

 

**Nova**

also i’ve got a question for you

i just don’t know who else to ask lmao

 

**Ruby**

shoot

 

**Nova**

is Adrian single?

* * *

_Honey Harper > Nova McLain _

**C6H12O6**

how’s your week been???

 

**supernova**

actually pretty good

the team hasn’t been as bad as i thought they’d be

 

**C6H12O6**

???

 

**supernova**

they’re all super nice

like, even though they’ve known each other forever, they still pulled me right into the chat and everything

thats another thing! it seems like they’re friends because they’re friends, not because they’re on the same swim team

does that make sense

 

**C6H12O6**

yeah

 

**supernova**

like don’t get me wrong you and me and winston and leroy were a Squad

but we only became friends because of swim team

it feels like they’ve known each other forever

* * *

_queen bee > squad goals _

**queen bee**

NOVA SAYS THE SECRET TO GATLON’S SWIM TEAM IS COMMUNICATION

 

**Nightmare**

i did NOT

mr ELECTRODAD

 

**thebomb.com**

haha

* * *

_Nova McLain > Honey Harper _

**supernova**

since WHEN is ingrid part of the group chat

 

**C6H12O6**

oh fuck

we need to work on communication huh

i’m dating her

 

**supernova**

you’re dating INGRID

INGRID WHO WE HATE

SINCE WHEN

honey?

hello?


	5. FIRST DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the first day of school! for gatlon high, at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never, once, in my life, had consistent formatting, and honestly? the fact that you expect me to is a bit offensive

****_smokey the bear > Wonder Pets _

**smokey the bear**

FIRST DAY FIRST DAY FIRST DAY

_smokey the bear changed the chat name to SENIOR HOES_

**forever girl**

i want to Be Dead

**lepidoptera**

^^^

**adriEn**

FIRST DAY FIRST DAY FIRST DAY

  **smokey the bear**

:D

**Insomnia**

Should we compare schedules?

**lepidoptera**

nah half the fun is showing up to a class and seeing that you’ve got a friend there

a happy little surprise

**Insomnia**

ooh yes

got it

* * *

_Honey Harper > Nova McLain _

**C6H12O6**

how does it feel to start school knowing that we’ve got 2 more weeks of summer

**supernova**

die, mayhaps

* * *

_adriEn > SENIOR HOES _

**adriEn**

Great practice today guys!

**Insomnia**

i don’t understand why we have practice now

swim is a SPRING SPORT

  **smokey the bear**

gotta stay in tip top shape

  **forever girl**

“tip top shape” who ARE you

  **Insomnia**

i still can’t believe i’m not in a class with ANY of you

**lepidoptera**

it’s because you’re in too many damn APs

**forever girl**

^^^

**smokey the bear**

seriously why are you not taking marine bio

its THE class to take senior year

**adriEn**

also the comp sci teacher is terrifying

**lepidoptera**

deadass

**Insomina**

i like computers :(

anyways im off to go sulk about how all my friends from my old school get two more weeks of summer!!!

* * *

_Nightmare → squad goals_

**Nightmare**

they have PRACTICES

in the FALL

**xx_puppetboi_xx6969**

on a scale from 1-10 how much do u want to die rn

**Nightmare**

11

**xx_puppetboi_xx6969**

i can arrange for that

**Leroy.**

We could consider adding more practices too!

**thebomb.com**

agree!!

**Nightmare**

i’m still mad you guys have more summer than i do

**queen bee**

jealousy is a disease get better soon! Xoxo

**Nightmare**

honey i swear to god

* * *

_smokey the bear > SENIOR HOES _

**smokey the bear**

anyone up smash that mf like

**forever girl**

oscar i love you but go the fuck to sleep

**Insomnia**

LOOK AT THIS

RUBY

BEING ROMANTIC ON MAIN

**forever girl**

go the FUCK to sleep nova

**Insomnia**

you tell oscar you love him but you don’t say the same to me :(

**forever girl**

nova i will not hesitate to kick you out of the groupchat

also

GO TO BED

**Insomnia**

can’t

**smokey the bear**

well at least we know what the nickname’s a reference to now

adrian i know ur sleeping but u owe me $5

**Insomnia**

I mean it was comp sci homework but

**smokey the bear**

nvm

adrian you’ll never take me alive

**Insomnia**

it’s a reference to my nickname on my old team

also a reference to the best bakery to ever exist

**smokey the bear**

the WHAT now

**Insomnia**

have u...never heard of insomnia cookies

**smokey the bear**

no!!!!!!!

**Insomnia**

Y’ALL

they deliver until 3am it’s only 2:15 i’m sending you a cookie

ruby u want one too

**forever girl**

yeah???

what sort of question is that

**Insomnia**

u right u right

i need ur address though

**forever girl**

[Location sent]

**smokey the bear**

you already have mine

**Insomnia**

perfect

they’ll be there in 5 minutes

  **smokey the bear**

NOVA

YOU MONSTER

YOU’VE RUINED COOKIES FOREVER FOR ME

**Insomnia**

I KNOW RIGHT

**smokey the bear**

NO COOKIE WILL EVER BE AS GOOD AS THIS ONE

**Insomnia**

I K N O W R I G H T


	6. the chapter that isn't really a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oscar is emo and can't count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is short that's because no real plot happens here
> 
> also this is based off of a text conversation i just had (ily)

_smokey the bear > SENIOR HOES _

**smokey the bear**

guys

you wanna know whats kinda messed up?

**adriEn**

What’s up?

**smokey the bear**

in less than a year i’ll be able to listen to teenagers by mcr

while not being a teenager

that’s wild

**forever girl**

but you’re only 17?

**lepidoptera**

??? ur a teen til ur 20

**adriEn**

Oscar 18 is still a teenager

**Insomnia**

oscar doesnt need to understand numbers to be valid

**lepidoptera**

ur right

osc ur valid to be emo and bad at numbers

**smokey the bear**

gfjdhfskladgfh

this is gay culture

i feel called out yet supported at the same time

**forever girl**

we love u u dumbass

**smokey the bear**

<3

**lepidoptera**

<3

**adriEn**

<3

**Insomnia**

<3

 

 


	7. Finals And Smiley Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know the last chapter was the first day of school but now it's almost finals week OOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you thought i abandoned this fic? yeah me too. credit to leigh (https://danna-bell-is-black.tumblr.com/) for the opening dialogue.

_ smokey the bear > SENIOR HOES _

**smokey the bear**

guess what number im thinking of

**adriEn**

420

**smokey the bear**

no, that’s really immature of u. someone else guess.

**forever girl**

69

**smokey the bear**

yeah it was 69

**forever girl**

this is why we’re dating

**smokey the bear**

yeah it is!!!!

also

_ smokey the bear changed the chat name to HOLIDAY HOES _

**smokey the bear**

it’s Time™

_ Insomnia changed the chat name to FINALS HOES _ _  
_ **Insomnia**

not yet

**lepidoptera**

ugh don’t remind me

how’s everyone’s grades this fine semester eve

**smokey the bear**

could be worse

**forever girl**

couldn’t be worse

**adriEn**

Straight As :)

**forever girl**

die, mayhaps

**smokey the bear**

HOW is the semester nearly over already

**lepidoptera**

my gov teacher is still gonna teach us another unit before finals

because she hates us 

**Insomnia**

how’s she gonna teach an entire unit in a week

**lepidoptera**

she won’t

not much different than the rest of the semester el oh el :’^)

**Insomnia**

...why do you put noses in your smiley faces

**forever girl**

dan i love you but that’s some serial killer shit right there

**Insomnia**

“did you have any signs your friend was going to murder 15 people” “yeah, she put NOSES in her SMILEY FACES"

**lepidoptera**

:^(


End file.
